my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Discord
Discord is a draconequus capable of bending the fabric of reality to whatever he wished. He once reigned chaos and disharmony on Equestria until Celestia and Luna encased him in stone for the next thousand years before he escaped again. After some work from Fluttershy, he became less naughty and more mischievious and is now good friends with the Mane Six. Physical Appearance Discord can mainly be described as a living puzzle of body parts and attributes: he grew fairly tall, taller than Jasper, with a body serpentine in overall shape. His fur consists of brown fur along his chest and torso, and greyish fur to make up his head, yellowish tan fur on his arm and leg, and a tuff of fur on the end of his tail. He had a blue bird wing and a black bat wing, both fo which were very small but still able him to fly. His head mirrors that of a goat, with a pointed tooth jutting out from his mouth, a goat beard off his chin, and an antler and spiral horn side-by-side on his forehead. He has a lion paw and eagle talon for arms, and a lizard leg and goat hoof for feet, with a red draconic-like tail. Personality Discord, as a being of chaos, is often shown as a relaxed, easy-going, and playful sort of character, one that often doesn't take many threats seriously from others. He often enjoys playing mind games with others, which were once a lot more malicious than what he currently does, possibly holding himself back since becoming friends with Fluttershy. Despite his seemingly childish and cheeky nature, most of his tricks are actually lessons he attempts to teach his friends, albeit in a more heads on, and more michevious in approach, as pointed out by Garnet after he discorded Pearl. History Supposedly, Discord was once a tyrannical ruler of all of Equestria, turning it all into a land of chaos and disharmony until Celestia and Luna arrived and managed to conceal him inside stone. He did manage to return a thousand years later, and managed to recreate his chaotic land again, but was again halted afterwards by the Mane Six. He was brought back once more, and that time he was then reformed with the help of Fluttershy, and as such was allowed to stay in Equestria. My Little Universe: Season 1 During the invasion of the Plunder Vines, Discord relaxed during the chaos until Twilight Sparkle confronted him, making him remove a few vines from the location. He got Twilight to go off back to her friends, calling her above the others if she allowed them to let her stay behind as they jump into danger without her. When she left, he checked to see where the vines had gone, unaware until later that they ended up at Rose Fountain. Instead of immediately getting them back though, he watched the Mane Six go around Beach City until Twilight called for him, and he easily made a door for them to go back home. Upon his leave, he left Steven Universe his Portal Key. When Steven and Lapis Lazuli ended up in Ponyville, he reappeared in the Beach House by Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. He presented them a DVD, which they procceeded to watch which turned out to be Lapis and Steven's involvment with Daring Do. during the event, he got involved himself and met Lapis Lazuli, telling her that she cared little for other Gems either way, agreeing with her when she called herself worthless in order to have her try and prove him wrong. After the movie, he left the three with their own Portal Keys. Discord, after getting the idea after being in his "thinking tree", decided to fake an illness in order for Twilight (who was letting Cadance visit at the time) to heal him. This was revealed to test to see if she truly was friends with him, seeing her go to the ends of equestria for him. He made a reappearance back in the Beach House, as he found Pearl folding laundry, and he discorded her so she could learn the hard way of her jealousy towards Amethyst. When Tirek ended up escaping his prison, Discord was the first to meet up with him in hopes of locking him away again. After Tirek convinced him, however, he began to show Tirek around and help him gain power in numerous Ponies, and then later Gems, and later on the Alicorns. He left Tirek with the Crystal Gems afterwards. My Little Universe: Season 2 Discord appeared later on when Diopside first returned. After a short conversation, refusing to give Diopside her key, he decided to stick around a little bit to keep a better eye on everything, much to the group's slight dismay. He made the plans for the Galactic Ray, which were presented to the rest of the Gems, and once the ship was complete, he not only presented them with universal communicators, but a personal clock to track their time and progress. Kyra contacted him soon after they left, ordered to make a portal to Homeworld. Discord refused at first, but was later convinced with the idea that Fluttershy could be in danger, and that Kyra could protect her, unwittingly sending Emerald off through the same portal as well. My Little Universe: Season 3 Discord makes a few appearances during this season: he appeared as a guest over in the Grand Galloping Gala, bringing Blue Diamond with him after he altered her height so she could enter more easily. And while not appearing directly, he left his Body Puzzler in Amethyst's room, which caused many of them to switch bodies for a while. He appeared after Amethyst was sent way back in time by Time Jumper. He explained to Amethyst on what Time Jumper was (vaguely), and told her to be patient as the rest of her friends were alright, as sometimes one needed some alone time to grow up a bit. My Little Universe: Season 4 He only appeared once in Season 4: as Bismuth and Smoky Quartz were training together, he showed up and introduced himself, stating he had no true role since Season 2. He joined Sardonyx in her room to see just what both Gems could do. He mainly worked as the set-up and camera crew for their game. My Little Universe: Season 5 He only appeared once in Season 5: as Grootslang was going around Beach City, he began to sense the shift in magical energy, and as such started to investigate the situation. He eventually found Grootslang and planned to capture him, but he ended up stuck inside Grootslang's Hat, and only able to get out when Garnet arrived to do so. My Little Universe: Season 6 As Rhodonite and Garnet spoke in the Barn House, he ended up sending them both off into his dimension of chaos, sending them off on a wild goose chase mainly because some of the locals had taken his camera, which he originally planned to give to them prior. He had them go back once they brought the camera back to him. He made an appearance in the altered timeline to Equestria, though he seemed relatively unchanged as he was a being of chaos, and time alteration doesn't affect him. He helped Twilight by sending them to the proper timeline, and when Starlight Glimmer was, wishing them good luck. My Little Universe: Season 7 He appears during the Season Finale with Steven Universe and Ruby shortly after they escaped from Chrysalis's castle. At first he tried to stay distant from the problem, though later he reveals that this is due to The Spirit and similar company putting him under arrest and needing him to not get as involved. Of course he eventually gave up, and helped Ruby and Steven in the right direction for a bit, but didn't get involved during the final fight. My Little Universe: Supernova He plays a more supporting role in the special, as he stayed behind to watch over Equestria during the Everstorm's passing. Like everyone else, his magic was negated during the whole event, making him incapable of using his powers throughout the ordeal. My Little Universe II He makes no appearance throughout My Little Universe: Season 8, revealed because he was put on trial before Your Great Honor for him connecting Equus and Earth in the first place, alongside White Diamond for having too much power and "playing as a god". This resulted in all of his powers being drained, and his body altering into a meeker, less powerful form as punishment. Only then was he sent back to Earth. Abilities Reality-alteration His most prominent ability which he uses constantly in his appearances, he has the ability to alter the world around him with a flick of his tail, causing impossible events that defy practically all forms of logic presented. This ability has a very large range from altering objects, to altering living beings if he wanted to. It's unclear exactly what limit this power has, if any at all. Trivia *Discord is the first character to officially appear in the series. *He is one of the few characters (unsurprisingly) to break the fourth wall, alongside Sardonyx, Pinkie Pie, Acid and Cyanide. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Misc. Species Category:Equestrians